


What it is

by SecondSilk



Category: White Collar
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-14
Updated: 2011-05-14
Packaged: 2017-10-19 09:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not that Neal didn't know.<br/>Post 2.14.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What it is

It's not that Neal didn't know that Matthew can outthink him, Peter is achingly in love with Elizabeth, Mozzie is the best things that happen to him.

The fear that floods Neal when they put the bag over Peter's head is not surprising. The cold resolve that fills him in the aftermath is.

Neal knows that you don't know what you've got til it's gone; you don't know what you're missing til you stop looking for it. It feels as easy as lying to exchange Kate's ring for Peter.

It's that Neal doesn't know what to do with the knowledge.


End file.
